I'm Sorry...
Marco hated how beautiful Star looked. The end of Star's hair were in curls, blush added on her white cheeks, eyeliner curved on her eyes, and Marco could practically smell her cherry lip balm from a few feet away. She wore a white gown, enabling her every curve and feature. The dress was so long that it passed her ankle. It lightly hovered the ground, but could touch the ground if Star chose to lean just the littlest bit. "I'm sorry..." Star hoarsed out, her voice scratchy from crying and bawling too much. The brown haired boy found it suprising to feel something wet slide down his cheek. He roughly wiped it away with the back of his hand. He wouldn't dare cry in front of Star, especially after what she had done to him. "Well, if you were then why are you going through this?" He said in anger. "I swear, if I could change it I would!" Star replied. "I've tried to let my parents change their mind, but they won't budge!" "You should have tried harder." Marco retorted, crossing his arms againts his chest as he looked at the ground. It seemed the floor was more interesting than what was happening with both Star and Marco. Hurt flashed through Star's face at Marco's retort. His once best friend looked to the ground in pure sadness, her smile now upside down. She was hugging her- self, one hand on her other hands elbow and the other hand rubbing up and down to comfort herself. "If you don't have anything to say...then I'll be leaving. I have to get out sooner or later." Star paused briefly. "My soon-to-be-husband is waiting for me." Marco shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, he hated how she called that boy outside her 'husband'. How did it go so wrong? One moment both Marco and Star are having fun like always, but then Star's parents come un-expectantly. Her parents say that she is getting an arranged marriage with a man her age to avoid an all out war. Forced as the new queen as her kingdom, she agreed. But, it wasn't like she had a choice anyway. But, why did this marriage take place when Marcos wanted to tell Star how he felt about her? Life was so unfair. As Star was about to walk out her dressing room and go to beginner her marriage with her new husband was when Marco's acted fast. He grabbed her by the wrist and gently twirled her back to face him again. Blue orbs met boring brown orbs. "I'm sorry too, your forced to do this for your kingdom. It's your duty as the soon- to-be-queen. I shouldn't get so angry at you." Marco apologized. Star smiled warmly at this, but then realized she would have to leave Marco's arms and go to her husbands arms when the marriage was to begin. If she didn't leave in a few minutes to go begin her marriage she would be in so much trouble. She pulled out of Marco's grasp and took a step back. "Marco..." She began," I'm so sorry...but I have to get going. It's almost time." Marco felt his heart break into a million pieces. He stopped breathing, feeling like the world was about to crash down on him. And it would if Star said, "I do". Star turned around and pressed her hand againts the door handle. She didn't want to turn it, if she did she would be leaving Marco and her love for him. But, it had to be done. It was for the safety of her kingdom. She was ready to open it. Oh, was she finally ready...until Marco stopped her. His hand was on her shoulder, and his grip on her told her that he wasn't going to let go until she turned around. She sighted in defeat and looked at her crush. "Can I just...kiss you? Just this once before you go...please?" Star looked at Marco with pure surprise. She was about to object, saying it was wrong to do it on her marriage, but she looked at his lips. Oh, how badly she wanted to kiss them the day she knew she loved him. It wasn't a bad thing to do if your about to get married...right? She nodded, her throat feeling like sand. Marco seemed a bit suprise gir her to agree, but he overcame if when he started lean in. His lips were soft, yet rough on her's. When just seconds passed by Marco already wanted more. His lips kept crashing on hers, over and over again in such a pattern that it drove her and Marco insane with love. His tongue was already in her mouth, and Star's tongue and his we're just wrestling at each other. The fourteen old boys hands were on Star's waist. Both wrapped protectingly on his lovers waist as an act of saying, "she's mine!" If Star wasn't wearing a dress, Marco wouldn't be able to control himself with her with pants because then both his hands would be in her pants by now. Then, both separated as the need for oxygen had started to expand when the kiss just didn't stop. Both teens were panting heavily, just trying to hold their breathe. When both were able to fully stand up and breathe normally had both Star and Marco smile at each other. They both went to open their mouths, but when the door swan open they closed it. "Star Butterfly, it is time. I hope you are ready." .... Everybody was attending her wedding. Even unicorn head! Her parents, old friends, new friends, Marco's parents, and even Marco himself. Star was so busy eyeing Marco when's he walked in the room tabs she barley missed the most important part of that the priest just said. "Do you, Star Butterfly, take this man as your wedded husband? Forever to love till the day you die?" Star froze, everybody was jus watching her. She could barely breathe at the moment. She decided to look back at the one person she could rely on. She stared at the brown eyes of her best friend and crush. Marco raised both thumbs up, but you could see the hurt in his eyes. Star breathed in and out. It was now or never. "I do." Category:Fan-Fictions